The Last Bell
by Ashellum
Summary: Cincin, buket, altar, dan kebahagiaan. Inilah kisah dongeng pengantar hidup barumu... Dan hidup baruku.


_**The Last Bell**_

_A Hetalia: Axis Powers Fan Fiction_

© Moiriscarlett

* * *

><p>Denting organ mengiringi setiap langkahmu.<p>

Tanganmu menggenggam kebahagiaan yang telah lama kau nantikan.

Dengan cincin kecil perlambang ikatan suci,

dan cawan putih menudungi senyum yang tak tertutupi.

Ini hari bahagiamu.

Hari bahagia kita semua.

"Apa kau bahagia, kak?"

.

.  
>Setiap langkahmu menuju altar dipenuhi rasa was-was dalam hati. Tercipta suasana khidmat, sukacita, haru, serta sumringah hingga seluruh sudut ruangan. Karpet merah panjang dipenuhi dengan aroma manis dari rangkaian bunga mei hua dalam buket. Semanis momen indah yang akan terus abadi sepanjang hidupmu.<p>

Juga hidupku.

.

.  
>Lonceng gereja berdentang menandakan kebahagiaan tak terkira. Jutaan kelopak bunga sakura berjatuhan seiring janji itu diucapkan. Dan dua jiwa pun bersatu dalam hitungan kurang dari lima detik. Penyatuan batin itu diresmikan hanya dengan dua kata.<p>

"Aku bersedia."

Hanya itu. Dan langkah selanjutnya adalah langkah yang paling kau tunggu sepanjang hari. Puncak kebahagiaan dalam hidup seorang pria.

"Mempelai lelaki dipersilahkan mencium mempelai wanita."

Cih. Mulutmu bau, kak.

.

.  
>Dan aku berbahagia melihatmu bahagia. Mari kita berbahagia bersama, kak. Mari kita tempuh hidup baru.<p>

Aku percaya hari ini akan datang.

Aku selalu percaya kita akan hidup bersama dalam rumah kita berdua, bahkan berlima bersama anak-anak kita kelak.

Ya. Anak.

Kita akan memiliki setidaknya tiga anak-anak manis berkulit seputih salju dan berambut secerah kelopak bunga matahari. Mereka akan menjaga dan merawat kita hingga ajal datang menjemput. Dan kita akan saling menyayangi hingga waktu kita habis di sini.

Kita akan hidup bersama di rumah yang hangat dan dipenuhi pohon buah-buahan. Di halaman belakang rumah kita, terdapat kebun bunga matahari yang telah kutata membentuk namamu. Persis seperti impianmu. Lalu aku akan mengejarmu dan memelukmu dari belakang di tengah kebun itu, seperti yang biasa kulakukan. Akan tergambar senyum bahagia di seluruh penjuru rumah kita. Senyum bahagia keluarga kita yang hangat dan manis.

Kita akan bahagia kan, kak?

.

.  
>Dan hari ini pun datang.<p>

Kau terlihat begitu elegan dalam setelan jas dan cincin itu. Serasi dengan wajah indahmu. Dari ujung rambut hingga ujung sepatu, kau terlihat rapi semampai. Bagaikan seorang pangeran tampan dari negeri dongeng, kau tersenyum hangat sambil menyambut tangan tuan putri. Memandangimu bagaikan memandang mimpi yang lama tak terkabul.

Impian yang tak terjamah.

Perlahan airmata jatuh membahasi pipi.

Airmata bahagia kah ini, kak?

.

.  
>Senyum bahagia bercampur percaya diri terpampang di wajah sang pangeran dan sang putri. Sebentar lagi, mereka akan mencapai tahap 'bahagia selamanya'. Persis seperti di dalam dongeng sebelum tidur.<p>

Dan tanganmu merangkul pengantin idamanmu. 'Pengantin idaman'. Sungguh gelar yang menyanjung hati kaum hawa. Aku pun tersanjung jika diberi gelar itu. Semburat senang tak dapat disembunyikan oleh cawan tipis itu. Ah, betapa indahnya hari ini.

.

.

"Yo, Commie! Selamat, ya! Ternyata ada juga yang mau denganmu. Hahahaha!"

Ah, si 'Pahlawan' datang ternyata. Tak kusangka dia akan datang ke pesta pernikahan mantan musuhnya. Semoga tidak ada pertumpahan darah di sini. Amen.

Hmm, coba lihat siapa lagi yang datang…

"Hey, Ivan! Pesta pernikahanmu _awesome_ juga. Apalagi orang _awesome_ sepertiku datang, pestamu pasti jadi hebat sekali!"

Oh, sial. Dia datang. Semoga si muka kentang ini tidak mengacau dengan mabuk bir di sini. Tidak hari ini. Amen.

"Ivan-san, tolong jaga dia baik-baik sebagai suaminya. Terima kasih."

Oh, tentu saja dia diundang.

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu, dik. Semoga hidup kalian bahagia dan dipenuhi berkah. Amen."

Wah, ada Kak Katyusha. Kukira dia juga tidak diundang. Ternyata hanya asumsi jelekku saja.

Ya. Sepertinya hanya ada satu tamu wajib yang tidak datang. Pasti kakak lupa menyebarkan undangannya. Huh, ceroboh sekali.

Walaupun hanya satu, tapi ia adalah tamu wajib yang tidak diundang.

Aku.

.

.

"Hey, dimana Natalia?"

Aku di sini, kak. Di balkon tertinggi dalam ruangan suci ini. Aku sengaja berdiri di sini hanya untuk melihatmu. Balkon ini memang tempat yang tepat. Seperti baris VIP dalam gedung teater. Aku dapat melihat segalanya dari sini, kak. Aku dapat melihatmu dengan jelas. Menatapmu untuk terakhir kalinya. Tak kau sadarikah kehadiranku, kak? Apakah kebahagiaan membutakanmu? Sedari tadi aku tersenyum untukmu, karena aku percaya kita akan bahagia bersama. Mengapa tak kau tengok barang sedikit pun senyumku, kak?

"Aku tidak tahu. Mengapa kau tidak mengundangnya, dik? Dia kan adik kita juga."

Aku datang, kak. Aku selalu di sini.

"Aku takut sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi jika ia datang. Kau tahu seperti apa Natalia, kak."

Sesuatu yang buruk? Tapi aku hanya ingin menatap senyummu, kak.

"Ya, aku mengerti. Tapi…"

Aku hanya menatap senyummu,

Dan senyumnya di balik cawan itu.

"Ini demi keselamatan Yue."

.

Tidakkah kau berharap untuk bahagia bersamaku, kak?

.

.  
>Kak, kau begitu indah.<p>

Kau terlalu indah.

Mungkin karena itulah kau enggan bersanding denganku. Kurang sempurnakah aku bagimu, kak? Apakah kau takut keindahanmu tak lagi abadi jika kau bagi bersamaku?

Salahkah aku mencintaimu, kak?

.

.  
>Paras tirus bermata sipit, tubuh mungil, kulit kuning langsat, dan rambut hitam mengilap hasil urang-aring ginseng. Inikah penyebabnya, kak? Diakah yang membutakanmu? Perhatianmu direbut oleh keparat ini. Jijik. Ia hanya seekor cecunguk Asia yang tak jelas asal-usulnya.<p>

Cih.

Apakah sepasang bola mata mungil itu menyebabkan hypnoterapi terhadapmu, kak? Atau mungkin kau tersihir jimat-jimat yang ia curi di kelenteng. Apakah bunga-bunga Mei Hua itu berefek membius perasaanmu?

Apa yang telah ia lakukan kepadamu, kak?  
>.<p>

.  
>Kak...<p>

Jika aku tak boleh memiliki keindahanmu...

"... Tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh."

DOR!

Dan tali ini akan mengikat nafas terakhirku. Dari sini. Dari balkon ini, aku mengucapkan selamat tinggal...

"... dan selamat berbahagia, Kak Ivan."

Dan jeratan itu pun terlepas. Mengikat nafas terakhirku dari atas balkon itu.

"YUE! NATALIA!"

* * *

><p>End<p>

* * *

><p>((*Penjelasan. Di akhir, Natalia nembak Yue dari atas balkon terus gantung diri di atas balkon. Nice, eh?<p>

Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari lagu Just Be Friends, Scissorsloid, dan fanfic Wedding Dress karya DaunLumud. Maaf jika ada sedikit kemiripan dalam konsep atau kata-kata, tapi saya tidak berniat mengopi, menjiplak, atau apapun anda menyebutnya. Karena pada dasarnya yang sama hanyalah konflik yang dialami sang tokoh utama. Namun, beda tokoh, beda cerita kan? Apalagi ini Belarus 8'DD))

Reviews (especially the nice ones) are appreciated~

Un-reasonable flames are not.


End file.
